


love me or leave me here

by blackwid0w (perriesprincess)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, unfinished yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perriesprincess/pseuds/blackwid0w
Summary: “did you love me? ever?” tony says, but he’s only met with silence.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	love me or leave me here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was bored. call me the ceo of never finishing anything. i was inspired by rdj’s movie, a guide to recognizing your saints. 
> 
> anyways let me know what you think. i appreciate anything. lowercase intended and no beta, we die like real men.

“did you love me? ever?” tony says, but he’s only met with silence. he watches as steve’s jaw clenches while tony stares at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

why is it so hard to answer? maybe this is the only answer tony will get... just cold and uncomfortable silence, but after a long pause, steve finally says, “tony, i.” pleading with guilt in his eyes and tony let’s out a quiet deprecated chuckle to that.

“steve, did you love me or not? i gotta know.” he’s met with silence again. “c’mon, steve, lie to me and tell me you did. make me feel like the piece of shit i am.”

more silence as steve shifts on his feet awkwardly, looking pointedly at the ground, like he’s thinking of what to say. steve opens his mouth like he’s going to say something but clenches it shut instead.

“answer me.” tony nearly yells, voice cracking towards the end. he prays

to god that tears welling up in his eyes don’t come out flooding. steve finally sighs and let’s his shoulders slump.

“of course i did, tony.”


End file.
